Voluntad
by Kayazarami
Summary: Mientras la Segunda Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort azota Inglaterra, Harry permanece oculto. Aunque no esta solo. Draco Malfoy se encuentra en la misma situación que él. O quizás peor. [Slash Harry/Draco]
1. Día I Harry Potter

**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Tipo de historia: **Long-Fic de capítulos cortos.

**Advertencias:** Slash (relación chico/chico), lemon, romance, angustia, UA (del sexto libro en adelante).

**Resumen: **Mientras la Segunda Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort azota Inglaterra, Harry permanece oculto. Aunque no esta solo. Draco Malfoy se encuentra en la misma situación que él. O quizás peor.

**Notas**: El sistema de los capítulos es un poco raro, va por días y noches, pero creo que os gustará. Está historia se basa en un sueño que tuve hace mucho tiempo. Normalmente escribo cosas con más acción, pero este desarrollo es un poco más lento y más cargado de intrigas.

**Publicación:** Lunes y jueves. Pero, como siempre, puede ser más frecuente. Con _Cuida tus palabras_ acabó siendo diario, pero es que comentaban mucho. *¬*

**Disclamer: **Ni Harry ni Draco ni el universo de HP me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Voluntad**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Día I. Harry Potter**

Despertó sobresaltado.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y notó como su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho.

Había sido un sueño tan real, que casi lo confunde con una de sus visiones. Afortunadamente, tiempo atrás Severus le había señalado de mala gana que cuando su subconsciente conectaba con el de Voldemort, su cicatriz siempre ardía o sangraba. Y menos mal que lo hizo por que si no, habría abandonado la casa meses atrás, al rescate de cualquiera de sus soñados amigos en peligro.

Pero su frente estaba perfectamente, de modo que había tenido una simple pero desagradable pesadilla.

Dispuesto a olvidarla lo más pronto posible, se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de la planta baja, sin preocuparse de cubrir su pecho desnudo con una camisa. Total, nadie iba a verlo de todas formas.

Lavó los platos de la noche anterior y se preparó unos huevos revueltos con un par de tostadas untadas de mermelada de fresa y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Tenía que alimentarse adecuadamente antes de su entrenamiento.

Devoró el desayuno en silencio, ojeando un viejo libro muggle sobre cocina que había encontrado un mes atrás.

A las diez en punto se dirigió al sótano de la casa, cogiendo su varita de la mesita en donde solía dejarla. Bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta manualmente. Luego entró y cerró tras él. Las antorchas prendieron mágicamente nada más poner un pie dentro.

La habitación subterránea era larga y ancha. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías y estanterías repletas de libros sobre artes oscuras, con algunos cómodos sillones dispersados por aquí y por allá. Había una puerta en uno de los lados que llevaba a laboratorio, pero estaba sellada. En un rincón, había varios aparatos muggles para fortalecer la fuerza física, entre ellos un juego de pesas.

En el centro de la estancia, había un círculo celta de complicados símbolos y gran tamaño dibujado con sangre. Siempre que lo veía, Harry recordaba por qué estaba ahí y no fuera, como habría sido su deseo.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar uno de los gruesos volúmenes de un estante y sentarse a leerlo con tranquilidad, memorizando unos cuantos hechizos e intentado realizarlos hasta que lo consiguió. Ocupó cuatro horas de su tiempo en ello, hasta que fueron las dos y subió a prepararse la comida; un plato de espaguetis y una ensalada.

A las tres, regresó al sótano con una botella de agua, está vez dedicándose por entero a aumentar su fuerza con los aparatos muggles de hacer gimnasia, bebiendo de tanto en tanto para no deshidratarse, pues a esas horas el calor era insoportable. Y no podía bajar la temperatura con un hechizo porque había libros muy antiguos que podían deteriorarse con los cambios bruscos de temperatura.

Y entonces tendría que enfrentar a un muy furioso Severus Snape, algo que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

A las siete finalizó sus ejercicios del día y abandonó su centro de entrenamiento hasta la mañana siguiente. Se dio un largo baño de una hora, relajándose tras el considerable esfuerzo y tras vestirse adecuadamente, se dispuso a hacer la cena, esta vez para dos.

Se decantó por una receta del libro que había ojeado en la mañana y a las nueve, cuando ya había oscurecido, puso la mesa y sirvió dos generosos filetes de ternera en salsa acompañados de una buena ración de patatas. Se aseguró de no haberse servido a él por accidente la carne más cruda y se sentó a esperar.

Apenas cinco minutos después, escuchó la puerta de la tercera habitación de la casa abrirse y unos cansados pasos que se aproximaban al comedor.

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando un pálido y desmejorado Draco Malfoy se sentó frente a él y se dispuso a comer.

_Continuará…_


	2. Noche I Draco Malfoy

**Noche I. Draco Malfoy**

Cogió el tenedor dispuesto para él y pincho la carne, sin ganas. Como siempre, Potter había dejado su filete muy crudo, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario al respecto y tras cortar un pedazo, se lo llevó a la boca.

Sabía bien, aunque antes muerto que admitirlo en voz alta.

El otro chico comía en silencio, como de costumbre, cosa que agradecía. Había pensado, la primera vez que acudió a la cena, que sería bombardeado con una gran cantidad de preguntas o reclamaciones, incluso que el puñetero Gryffindor le daría un parte completo de su vida y sobre cuan solo se sentía, pero se había equivocado completamente.

El moreno era silencioso. No lo presionaba ni lo agobiaba y mucho menos lo forzaba a tener que aceptar su compañía. Dejando a un lado los difíciles primeros días tras llegar a la casa, ni siquiera se acercaba a su habitación, para su completa tranquilidad.

Terminó su comida sin pronunciar una sola palabra y se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente. Tenía más hambre.

—¿Quieres más?—lo sorprendió Potter, que tenía clavados sus ojos verdes en él, con la que había descubierto era su mirada analítica.

Asintió y el joven se levantó, olvidando por un momento su propio alimento y tomando su plato. Fue hasta la cocina y regresó en cuestión de segundos, dejando de nuevo ante él un filete igual de crudo que el anterior.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente repitió el mismo proceso que había llevado a cabo con el otro.

Puede que no estuviera en las mejores circunstancias y desde luego, reconocía todo lo que el niño que vivió hacía por él, pero el infierno se congelaría antes de que un Malfoy le diera las gracias por eso. Simplemente, era incapaz.

Y Potter no parecía esperarlo, ya que había comenzado a comer nuevamente sin prestarle atención.

Pensó en lo sencillas que estaban resultando las cosas entre ellos y en lo mal que se habían llevado durante años en el colegio. Añoraba esa vida despreocupada, diseñando chapas "Potter apesta" y componiendo canciones como "A Weasley vamos a coronar". Se daba cuenta de que la mayor parte de su adolescencia había girado en torno al chico que tenía en frente y parecía que la cosa seguiría así durante bastante tiempo más, si la situación en el exterior no cambiaba.

Y tenía mucho miedo de que lo hiciera, en realidad.

Si Draco Malfoy pudiese elegir, se quedaría en esa pequeña casa el resto de su vida, encerrado durante todo el día en su cuarto y compartiendo aquellas silenciosas cenas con el moreno por la noche.

—Terminé —anunció su acompañante—. Me voy a dormir ya. Que pases buena noche, Malfoy.

No contestó, pero sabía que tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Acabó de cenar en solitario y después llevó todos los platos a la cocina, incluyendo los que el desconsiderado moreno había dejado encima de la mesa. Los dejó sobre la repisa y se dirigió al sótano, por que quizás tenía la cortesía de recoger las cosas, pero lavarlas era trabajo de los elfos domésticos. O de Potter, dado el caso.

Abrió la puerta sin magia, como le habían advertido que hiciera, y se encerró. Tomó el primer libro que encontró y se sentó a leer, tratando de olvidar al mundo y su situación durante un rato.

_Continuará…_


	3. Día II Harry Potter

**Notas: **Vamos a jugar, mis lectores. Si quieren, escriban en sus comentarios teorías sobre porque Draco pasa tanto tiempo encerrado en su habitación. El que acierte primero, puede pedirme un One-Shot de la pareja de HP slash que más le guste. Lógicamente, llevará bastantes capítulos descubrir la verdad, así que tienen varios intentos y tendrán más pistas.

**Día II. Harry Potter**

_Hoy, a las 21:30._

_S.S._

Maldijo en voz alta, al leer el pequeño trozo de pergamino que una lechuza parda acababa de dejar caer sobre su comida.

Estaba hecho un asco, después de haber limpiado la casa de cabo a rabo durante toda la mañana. Había decidido retomar su entrenamiento físico durante la tarde, pero ahora tendría que alistarse para cuando llegara Severus y preparar la cena para tres. Tres. Ahogó una exclamación y subió rápidamente al segundo piso.

Tocó muy fuerte y repetidamente a la puerta de la habitación del final del pasillo y esperó.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —preguntó al rato la soñolienta pero irritada voz de Draco Malfoy. Lo escuchó dar un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

—He recibido una nota de Severus —contó rápidamente—. Estará aquí hoy a las nueve y media, así que tendrás que salir un poco antes de lo habitual de tu aislamiento voluntario.

Oyó los muelles de la cama y supuso que el chico se había dejado caer de nuevo sobre ella al escuchar la noticia. No recibió respuesta durante largos minutos y comenzó a inquietarse.

—¿Malfoy?

—Y-yo… ¿No puedes decirle que estoy enfermo o algo? —pidió, con voz estrangulada.

—No creo que sea buena idea —le dijo, apoyando la frente en la puerta, cansado—. Subirá y te hará una revisión completa.

El rubio maldijo de forma desagradable y Harry sonrió.

—Que inapropiadas palabras para alguien de tu clase —lo picó, con malicia—. ¿Qué diría tu madre si te oyera hablar así?

—Diría que te vayas al infierno, Potter —y la puerta retumbó cuando el chico lanzó la almohada contra ella. Luego se hizo el silencio de nuevo y el moreno estaba a punto de entrar, cuando el otro volvió a hablar en un tono derrotado—. No quiero que me vea.

—Si no bajas, subirá él y lo sabes —aseguró, apoyando las manos sobre la pulida superficie de madera como si así pudiera consolarlo—. No le diré nada, te lo juro por mis padres —trató de tranquilizarlo bajando el tono de voz—. No se dará cuenta, Malfoy.

—¡Es el jodido hombre más inteligente que conozco! —le gritó como respuesta—.¡Claro que se dará cuenta!

—¡Apenas se nota, idiota! —gritó a su vez, perdiendo la paciencia—. Tiene muchas cosas en que pensar y mucho que contar, a menos que se lo digamos alguno de los dos o estemos pensando en ello, no lo descubrirá. No es la primera vez que tenemos una de estas cenas y sé como actúa. Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Harry le dio unos minutos para procesar la información y luego pregunto:

—¿Malfoy?

—Está bien —accedió, aunque sonaba un poco asustado—. Pero si esto sale mal, te haré pedazos.

—Ay, que miedo me das —río un poco y miró el reloj del pasillo—. Son las dos y media. Baja a las nueve y cuarto como muy tarde. Severus suele llegar pasada la hora acordada, pero es mejor prevenir, por si acaso. Me voy al sótano, a las ocho me pondré con la cena —informó—. No te pongas nervioso, ¿vale? —pidió por último—. Hasta luego.

Y se marchó, tarareando una canción, bastante contento.

_Continuará…_

**~Zona RR~**

**Gabriela Cruz: **Más largos no, señorita. Mi mecánica de esta historia es esta. Probablemente llegarán algunos que serán más largos, porque a la hora de sentimientos se me van las palabras. Gracias por comentar.

**Susigabi: **Si, suspenso por todas partes. Pero tampoco será tan difícil de entender, ¿no? Solo un poco lento al comienzo, pero ya empieza a animarse. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Sailor mercuri o neptune: **Ji ji ji. Todo a su debido tiempo. Que solo llevamos tres capítulos. No voy a destapar ya toda la trama, ¿no? ¡Gracias por comentar!

**FanFiker-FanFinal: **Cuando tengo tiempo me dedico a escribir y ser feliz en el mundo de los fanfiction (y a menos que enferme o rompa _otra vez_ el ordenador, aquí seguiré una temporada). Los dos están aislados en una casa mientras la guerra azota Inglaterra. El porque se sabrá más adelante. Supongo que si notas tensión entre ellos es porque no están allí exactamente por gusto (aunque si fuera por Draco se quedaría allí eternamente). Me encantan las teorías, espero leer muchas a lo largo de este fic. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!


	4. Noche II Draco Malfoy

**Notas: **Les debo un disculpa. Soy consciente de que el Lunes no publiqué. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar, pero enfermé de un virus del estómago y estuve con mareos, vómitos y náuseas (lo que hacía que mirar una pantalla solo me provocase más de eso) hasta prácticamente hoy. Aquí tienen el capítulo cuatro, algo más largo de lo acostumbrado.

**Noche II. Draco Malfoy**

Todas las noches necesitaba reunir una gran cantidad de valor para poder salir de su habitación, pero en esa ocasión se le hizo especialmente difícil. Tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol solo para que las manos no le temblaran mientras abotonaba su mejor túnica y únicamente gracias a su inmensa fuerza de voluntad salió al pasillo.

No podía evitar pensar que Severus _se daría cuenta_. Y entonces, que Merlín lo amparara.

Maldijo entre dientes a Potter por hacerle entrar en razón. ¡Por lo que a él respectaba, la razón podía irse a paseo en aquellos momentos!

Bajó la escalera con la misma expresión que un condenado a la horca. Así se sentía.

—Oh, venga ya —fue lo primero que dijo el moreno al verlo, cuando entró en la cocina, y encima frunció el ceño con disgusto—. ¿Podrías borrar esa expresión de sufrimiento de tu cara? ¡Todo está bien!

—Nada está bien, Potter —respondió, con los dientes apretados, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—De cara a Severus sí, así que ponle un poco más de empeño a lo de aparentar —dijo y luego lo miró con algo de indecisión—. ¿O prefieres contárselo?

—¡No! —gritó, mirándolo furiosamente—. ¡Cómo te atrevas, Potter, te juro que...!

—Eh, tranquilízate —pidió, interrumpiéndole de forma muy grosera según Draco—. No voy a decirle nada, era solo por si habías cambiado de opinión.

Le hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Miró el reloj. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para las 21:30, la hora acordada.

Trató de entretenerse y no pensar, viendo como Potter ultimaba la cena de un lado para otro, ajustando el fuego por allí, echando más sal por allá. Sonrió un poco cuando el moreno maldijo y sacó corriendo del horno algo que definitivamente olía un poco a quemado.

Draco no había estado presente en la elaboración de una cena en toda su vida, pero estaba seguro de que Potter actuaba como el más servicial de los elfos domésticos a la hora de preparar la comida. Sentía una ligera curiosidad por saber como había aprendido a cocinar siendo tan joven. Ninguno de sus compañeros de Slytherin sabía, ni los chicos y chicas de Ravenclaw con los que había tratado.

Estaba pensando detenidamente en como plantear la cuestión para saciar su curiosidad cuando el moreno le puso una cuchara delante de la cara.

—Pruébalo y dime que tal está, si eres tan amable.

Incapaz de resistirse a la posibilidad de criticarlo, se inclinó y dio un pequeño sorbo al caldo. Rodó los ojos decepcionado al no encontrar nada que criticar. No obstante, antes muerto que hacerle un cumplido a su némesis escolar.

—Aceptable, Potter.

—Oh, eso debe significar que estoy a un paso de la cocina profesional.

—Muy creído te lo tienes —espetó, mirándolo con suficiencia.

—Cuando quieras cocinas tú, para que podamos comparar.

—Cocinar es trabajo de...

—...los elfos domésticos —terminó Potter, sonriendo burlón y sacándole la lengua, ante lo que Draco se planteó si Severus se enfadaría mucho con él si al llegar se encontraba con que el moreno había pasado a mejor vida. Seguramente sí, ya que se había tomado demasiadas molestias para garantizar que estuviera a salvo.

Decidiendo no responder por la paz (su paz mental, evidentemente), se dedicó a seguir mirándolo cocinar. A las nueve y media exactas Potter había colocado la sopa y el pavo fileteado sobre la mesa, así como una ensalada, una panera y cubertería para tres. Los dos se encaminaron al salón y se sentaron en los cómodos pero viejos sillones a esperar, en silencio.

A las diez menos cuarto, Draco vio como Potter se tensaba ligeramente, segundos antes de que Severus Snape apareciera ante ellos, tan alto, oscuro e intimidante como siempre.

Durante los primeros cinco minutos, ninguno dijo nada. Los dos chicos analizaban a su antiguo profesor en busca de heridas o señales, este los observaba a ellos detenidamente a su vez.

—Bien, por su estado parece que ninguno de los dos ha hecho ninguna tontería _de momento —_comentó, enfatizando las últimas dos palabras.

—Estamos bien, Severus. Lo peor que tenemos que combatir por aquí es el polvo —dijo Potter, poniéndose en pie y acercándose al hombre sin nada del antiguo temor y odio que había mostrado durante toda su adolescencia—. El que le hace visitas diarias a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado eres tú.

Draco agradeció a Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos que Potter hubiera recordado el tabú sobre el nombre, porque más de una vez había tenido que taparle la boca antes de que lo acabara de pronunciar.

—Por supuesto. Los crucios del señor oscuro son lo único que da sentido a mi vida —comentó el pocionista sarcásticamente, pero sin dar muestras del antiguo aborrecimiento que había profesado a su ex-alumno.

El rubio suspiró. Ni después de tres meses lograba acostumbrarse a la falta de desprecio y al aparente respeto mutuo que Severus y Potter habían alcanzado.

—Vivir con Potter es peor que la cruciatus, Severus —comentó, levantándose al fin y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo porque su voz sonara tan altanera como siempre, aunque sin conseguirlo del todo—. Con gusto me cambiaría por ti.

Potter negó con la cabeza, divertido. Draco se preguntó que habría dicho que fuera tan gracioso para él, cuando lo había dicho en serio. Bueno, no totalmente en serio, claro está, pero algo de verdad había en sus palabras. No quería salir al exterior bajo ninguna circunstancia dado el panorama, pero preferiría vivir solo.

Severus masculló algo que le sonó a "malcriado" y no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero de descontento, lo que provocó que Potter riera por lo bajo y, estaba seguro, que el espía sonriera casi imperceptiblemente.

Mientras se dirigían los tres a la mesa, se preguntó si aguantaría toda la noche manteniendo su cara de _aquí no pasa nada, sigo siendo él mismo de siempre_.

Deseaba de todo corazón ser capaz de hacerlo, porque no sabía como reaccionaría Severus si lo descubría.

_Continuará..._

**~Zona RR~**

_Les respondí a todos por privado (tuve tiempo, ji ji ji)._


	5. Día III Harry Potter

**Día III. Harry Potter**

Harry bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a desayunar con poco ánimo.

Apenas tomó una caja de cereales y un brick de leche y se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón.

La noche había sido larga y cansada. Draco se había comportado de forma bastante normal, al menos lo suficiente como para que Severus no hiciera ninguna pregunta que le llevara a romper la promesa que le había hecho al rubio.

El que había acabado perdiendo los papeles había sido él.

—_¡No puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada mientras matan a las personas que me importan! —había gritado, levantándose a mitad de la cena, después de oír el numero de muertos de los últimos meses._

—_¡No seas estúpido, Potter! ¡Como salgas lo único que vas a conseguir es sumarte a la lista de muertos o desaparecidos! ¡Y no estuve a punto de desangrarme dibujando ese condenado círculo del sótano para eso!_

_La mención al círculo celta consiguió tranquilizarlo un poco. O al menos disminuir su cabreo con el mundo._

_El círculo de protección, escrito con sangre y formado por runas antiguas y sagradas. Casi le había costado la vida al pocionista hacerlo. Harry lo sabía bien. Había estado presente durante el ritual, ya que él era lo que iba a proteger. _

_Nunca podría olvidar la angustia y el miedo que sintió durante el proceso, al ver como Snape seguía uno a uno todos los dolorosos y sangrientos pasos sin vacilar. Fue lo que lo determinó a llevarse bien con el oscuro profesor. Fue lo que consiguió que alcanzaran el nivel de entendimiento que compartían en la actualidad._

—_Severus, no tiene sentido seguir escondido sin hacer nada. No puedo seguir viviendo así. Me siento como un cobarde —admitió, sentándose de nuevo en su silla, abatido._

—_Preparase para la batalla contra un mago poderoso no es ser cobarde, sino astuto —dijo Draco, aparentemente también intentando hacerle entrar en razón—. Los gryffindor confundís esas dos palabras demasiado a menudo._

—_Que honorable de tú parte hacérmelo ver —masculló el moreno, sin creerlo del todo._

_Severus dio un largo trago a su copa de vino, antes de clavar sus negros ojos en él._

—_Sabes muy bien cual es tu papel. No es como si no estuvieras haciendo nada. Hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Y eso no implica suicidarte porque la gente muere. Es la guerra, Harry . En las guerras siempre hay victimas._

—_Lo sé. Pero... —vaciló. Luego decidió decirlo tal cual—. Me siento culpable. Yo soy el único que puede matar a Vol —no pudo acabar, Draco le tapó la boca con la mano y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de apartarla que cualquiera interpretaría como "casi metes la pata otra vez, idiota"— el que no debe ser nombrado._

_Los tres callaron durante unos minutos. _

_Entonces Draco bufó, viendo que Snape no iba a contradecirlo y volvió a hablar._

—_Muy bien, Potter. Eres un genio. Eres el único que puede matarlo, ¿no? Así que, en tu opinión, lo mejor sería que salieses ahora a batirte en duelo con él, te asesinara a los, no sé, cinco minutos, quizás diez si decide torturarte antes, y listo. Adiós a la última esperanza del mundo mágico. Muy inteligente. Estoy seguro de que habrías sido Premio Anual en Hogwarts si hubiéramos cursado el séptimo año._

—_Oye, hurón..._

—_Basta —cortó Snape, antes de que pudiera replicarle a Malfoy—. Draco tiene razón. No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra él. Haz lo que tienes que hacer y llegará el momento en que podrás vencerlo._

_Harry frunció el ceño pero ya no insistió más en el tema._

_Terminaron de cenar en silencio._

Analizando los detalles de la noche anterior, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que si Draco había pasado desaparecido probablemente había sido porque él había llamado mucho la atención.

Bajó al sótano a estudiar y practicar hechizos como todos los días y no volvió a subir hasta las dos, la hora de comer.

Se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar algo del libro de recetas, cuando vio la lechuza esperándolo y mirándole disgustada.

Inquieto, pues solo Severus podía enviarle correo y le había visto la noche anterior, desató la carta de la pata del animal y desenrollo el pergamino rápidamente.

Como siempre, una nota breve.

_Busca la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw en Hogwarts._

_Minerva te espera en su despacho esta noche a las doce, ayer desbloqueé la red flú._

_S.S._

Harry tomó aire con fuerza.

Aquello cancelaba su entrenamiento de la tarde. Tenía que prepararse para su viaje.

Y tenía que avisar a Malfoy.

_Continuará..._


End file.
